


Supernova

by kaltiers



Series: The Science of Study [2]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Character Study, Drabble, Gen, Mentions of blood and violence, Post-Future Arc, Tsuna is my forever son
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-03
Updated: 2015-07-03
Packaged: 2018-04-07 10:39:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4260177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaltiers/pseuds/kaltiers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The brighter and bolder the light, the more vulnerable it is to self-destruction.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Supernova

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: [burning out]
> 
> A/N: I love doing character introspection on this child. There's so much material for analysis, it's fabulous. Many thanks to kati for the encouragement to post this. You're my forever-babe.

_Dying Will_. It’s steel hearts and tainted hands and burning until there’s nothing—nothing left at all.

His eyes glow molten; his hands lay his enemies to rest. He fights for his heart, but it’s too large and too vulnerable; too easy a target and quick to emotion.

It’s his fatal flaw. It’s his strongest weapon.

The weight of generations on his small back push and pull against the pureness of his self, the child that he really is. _Blood_ and _fireworks_ and  _murder_ and _summer days_ and _violence_ and _idealistic justice_.

It’s the will to die, but he fights to live.

He’s a paradox to his enemies and allies alike. No one believes, accepts, or understands why a soul like his is in such a dark and twisted world.

Fighting as if it’s your last breath can lead to destruction, or lead to triumph. His fights lead to home and knowledge and friends and loss of innocence and _normalcy in his life again_.

It’s a dying will to end the wrongs and right his world. It’s to stop the corruption and evil that threatens to destroy his heart, to stain his hands with red. It’s to keep family and laughter and absurdity and love in his life.

But the red remains, and then there’s nothing else left—nothing at all.

**Author's Note:**

> It's my personal belief that no matter how much Tsuna tries to right the "dark" side of his world, somehow there's always going to be a black spot in his heart, from the alternative future that never will be again. Vaporizing a villain does that to a fourteen(ish) year old boy, no matter how bright the kid smiles.


End file.
